<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Totally One of a Kind by KiKi_the_Creator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940398">Totally One of a Kind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiKi_the_Creator/pseuds/KiKi_the_Creator'>KiKi_the_Creator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Island (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:15:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiKi_the_Creator/pseuds/KiKi_the_Creator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chelsea and Olive have been inseparable since the former charged forward, intent on wrapping the latter in the tightest hug she could manage. They’ve stood by one another in the storm that is Love Island, neither willing to let go, but neither willing to reach for more. But now that everything’s coming to an end, maybe the risk of losing what they’ve found with each other is worth it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chelsea/Main Character (Love Island)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Totally One of a Kind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trying out some new things with a scene I've had in my head for a while.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Olive's sitting around the pool with some of the friends she’s made this summer - Lottie, Bobby, Elijah, and… </p><p>Chelsea. The girl that’s stolen Olive's heart and mind in a matter of weeks, but will never know the full extent of her hold on Olive. </p><p>The two are next to each other on the edge of the group, with Chelsea’s head resting on Lottie’s shoulder as she sleepily observes the group. </p><p>Olive’s chatting with the others, but her mind is elsewhere, Chelsea’s words from a few moments ago replaying over and over in her head, “You’re totally one of a kind.”</p><p>They’d been jokingly talking about living together, with a pug to train, a rug for yoga, and mugs to share. </p><p>The whole conversation, even if it’d never come to fruition, had made Olive’s heart start to pound in her chest while her mind wandered, wondering what it would be like to spend every day with Chelsea on the outside. </p><p>Now, Olive was naming birds and discussing their stressful bird lives and troublesome bird relationships while Chelsea tried to keep a hold on the conversation, fighting to keep herself awake.</p><p>The past days had been eventful, her final date in the Villa and talking with Lucas’s family had worn her down, her lack of sleep the past few nights the nail in the coffin. </p><p>Lucas’s family was nice, but she felt like they weren’t particularly pleased with her. She couldn’t figure out why until the date, a picnic on a hill.</p><p>Lucas had wanted to sit and talk, get to know one another while enjoying the meal, but Chelsea hadn’t been able to sit still or calm down, bouncing around the conversation and interrupting him whenever a new thought popped in her head, because sitting with her thoughts felt like a bad idea. </p><p>And she didn’t mean to steamroll him - but she did. And he didn’t like it, frowning at her every time she went off on a tangent to keep herself distracted. </p><p>He wasn’t the only one, though.</p><p>She saw the way everyone’s expression changed to one of bewilderment or annoyance whenever she lost her train of thought or rattled on about some random topic that momentarily captured her attention.</p><p>Olive was the only one who genuinely smiled, following along wherever Chelsea’s mind took them, or getting her back on track when she found herself lost in some anecdote or afterthought, unable to return to where she had begun. </p><p>Chelsea noticed there was something special about Olive before she was even on the show, watching Olive navigate through the Villa on the telly in a way that mesmerised Chelsea from the start. </p><p>So when Chelsea became a bombshell, she had made it her mission to get to know every detail of Olive, to get close to the girl that drew her in with every word, and filling her thoughts to the point of looking for a distraction, an escape, something Chelsea had never felt she needed to search for before. </p><p>The first time she saw Olive in person, she nearly tackled her. But Olive recovered, and squeezed her back, with as much energy as Chelsea had. </p><p>Olive had hugged a girl she’d never met before with everything she had, because the girl was adorable, bubbly, and friendly, even if she instantly found herself in some of the incessant drama that exploded across the Villa near daily. Olive always tried to remain neutral in these affairs, but never could when it came to Chelsea. </p><p>She had defended Chelsea from Elisa’s childish name-calling, had supported Chelsea’s venting over Gary’s Casa Amor comments, and had stood by her side when Lottie went for her throat, moments after meeting her. </p><p>It wasn’t until they had gotten back from Casa Amor that she realised why Chelsea could always make her smile, why she always preferred to spend her time with the blonde than her own partner, why Chelsea falling head over heels for Elijah had made her feel so sick. </p><p>But she still saved him from that dumping. Because Chelsea deserved the world, and if she decided that was Elijah, then Olive would do anything to keep him at Chelsea’s side, to keep her smiling. </p><p>As much as Chelsea had liked Elijah, that quickly fizzled out, like so many of her previous relationships, both platonic and romantic. </p><p>The only person that things never changed with - at least, not for the worst - was Olive. </p><p>She never seemed to get tired of Chelsea, even when she caused the Villa to erupt into a war, which couldn’t be said for everyone else around her. </p><p>Even Lottie, who did her best to understand Chelsea, had rolled her eyes during the Beach Day, when she fell into assigning fruit and Spice Girls to each of the girls. </p><p>But that’s just what made sense to Chelsea. It was fun, drama-free, and a way to bond and connect with each of the girls. It was Chelsea’s way of bringing everyone together and - while it backfired, <i>hard</i> - it brought about one of Chelsea’s favorite moments from the summer. </p><p>She had called Olive the wine in the sangria that sat on the beachside bar, and received the biggest smile she’d ever seen, the brightest eyes she’d ever had stare into hers, and the best hug she’d ever been pulled into. </p><p>She hated when Olive let go, she hated when her eyes dimmed and her smile disappeared as war erupted around them once again. </p><p>It wasn’t until that night, when she was alone with her thoughts and thinking over every moment of the day, that she realised why she always wanted to be the one to make Olive smile, why whenever Olive spent her time with the blonde over anyone else, it made her heart sing, why the whole ‘kitchen bits’ ordeal had made her feel so sick.</p><p>But she kept her mouth shut, because Olive seemed happy, laughing along as kitchen bits were discussed throughout the massive table that had been set up on the Villa’s lawn.</p><p>And Olive deserved to be happy, even if it meant Chelsea had to fight every instinct within her, telling her to shout out to Olive, to reach for her, to never allow her to let go of that perfect hug by the beachside bar.</p><p>So neither of them ever said anything, electing to pretend everything’s normal between them, that they’re not hopelessly pining after one another in silence, watching one another chase the happiness that they’ve only found with each other.</p><p>And now they’ve found themselves by the pool, in different levels of awakeness, laughing with their closest friends until the cold of the night begins to creep up on them.</p><p>The conversation eventually lulls to a stop, and the boys begin to dismiss themselves, leaving Chelsea to drift off on Lottie’s shoulder, and Olive to stay right by her side.</p><p>“I really should head in, babes,” Lottie tells the one fully awake girl after a long yawn.</p><p>Olive nods, before glancing at Chelsea.</p><p>“I don’t want to wake her, though,” Lottie tells her with a frown.</p><p>“I’ve got her,” Olive responds, placing a hand on Chelsea’s side and gently nudging her as Olive scoots closer.</p><p>Chelsea mumbles before changing shoulders, resting against Olive now.</p><p>“Thank you, hun,” Lottie whispers as she stands, smiling gratefully at Olive down by the pool, who smiles back at her before turning to Chelsea’s dozing form.</p><p>She takes a risk, one she’s considered a million times before, but always chickened out of, worried about the worst case scenario that ruins her friendship, her chances, her entire summer that’s quickly coming to an end: she wraps an arm around Chelsea.</p><p>Chelsea stirs some more at that, snuggling into Olive's side, her hands wrapping and grasping instinctively at Olive's waist, tightening around her waist as Chelsea's head dips, pressing into Olive’s shoulder.</p><p>Olive responds to the change in position, leaning back and supporting herself with one arm as Chelsea’s head moves to her chest, resting above the heart that’s about to beat out of her ribcage.</p><p>The two stay like that for a while, Olive enjoying the feeling of Chelsea’s body against hers, and Chelsea finding comfort in the person holding her, even if she’s still too asleep to register just who it is.</p><p>The cold eventually becomes too much to bear, the chill wind that sweeps across the lawn startling Chelsea awake, goosebumps breaking across her skin as she briefly shivers.</p><p>She lifts her head, finding Olive staring down at her, shivering even more than Chelsea had been.</p><p>Olive smiles gently at her, “Do you want to head in and get an actual pillow?” she teases.</p><p>But Chelsea’s still just coming to terms with the fact that her arms are holding Olive by the waist, even if her grip seems to have loosened. Her head was laying on Olive’s chest, who is still holding her tightly in the dark.</p><p>“Not yet,” she murmurs to Olive, once the girl’s words finally hit her ears. Chelsea would brave an avalanche if it meant she could stay just like she is in this very moment, Olive closer than ever before.</p><p>“Okay,” she nods to Chelsea, figuring the girl wrapped around her just needed time to wake up a bit more. </p><p>That is, until Chelsea lays her head back down while watching the ripples in the pool, her grip on Olive’s waist tightening, her thumbs running gentle circles on Olive’s side, her fingertips cold enough to be felt through Olive’s thin dress, but reassuring enough that she doesn’t shiver anymore.</p><p>Olive takes another risk, one that would have seemed impossible a week ago, a day ago, even an hour ago: she sits up fully, wrapping both of her arms around Chelsea and running her fingers along Chelsea’s shoulder, feeling the goosebumps coating her skin. </p><p>Chelsea pushes herself further into Olive, turning her head, her cheek pressing against Olive’s skin, and her lashes gently tickling as she blinks. </p><p>Neither move for a long moment, enjoying the sounds of the other’s breathing, the feeling of the other’s skin against their own, the scent of the other’s perfume and shampoo. </p><p>Chelsea leans her head back, gazing up at Olive’s face that is staring down at her, eyes looking into Chelsea’s with a magical swirl of color filling them in the low light from the Villa.</p><p>Now it’s Chelsea’s turn to take a risk, one that neither thought was a possibility, forever doomed to their daydreams and fantasies: she pushes up from the ground, her heels propelling her, her lips landing on Olive’s, delicately and nervously.</p><p>Olive pushes into Chelsea, her lips pressing back and the kiss moving into something more natural and comfortable than either have experienced inside the Villa walls surrounding them, passion and longing silently flowing between them in a way words could never convey.</p><p>They split apart when a loud shout echoes across the dark lawn from the Villa, “Oi! Are you two coming to bed or what?”</p><p>Bobby’s voice fills the pair with terror, the two jumping apart, Olive landing on her elbows and Chelsea curling up, her back to Olive and her knees to her chest.</p><p>“Uh - yeah! We’re on our way in!” Olive shouts back, silently praying that the Villa’s lights weren’t bright enough to capture their compromising position.</p><p>“Alright! Just hurry up!” rings through the lawn once again, before a slamming door follows.</p><p>The two breathe a collective sigh of relief, turning to face each other for a moment, their gazes searching flushed faces and bright eyes before they fall into a fit of laughter, leaning towards one another as they run out of air, smiling brightly.</p><p>When they start catch their breath, Chelsea does the previously unthinkable once again, cupping Olive’s face and pulling her close.</p><p>Their lips meet again, as Olive wraps her arms around Chelsea, pulling the smaller body flush against her as Chelsea’s hands slide into Olive’s hair, her fingers filling with the soft locks.</p><p>Time melts away for a moment, leaving only them, the world a distant memory as they indulge in one another.</p><p>When they finally separate for air, their foreheads press against each other's, neither wanting to break the moment to go share a bed with some boy that’s never meant as much as the girl breathing heavily against their lips, that’s worth every risk that they’re going to take.</p><p>Olive whispers to the little space between them the words that made her heart soar, a sentiment that’s perfectly encapsulated her feelings since she first spotted the bubbly blonde now pressed against her, “Totally one of a kind.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was more so I could work out a Marisol fic that will take Friday's posting spot.</p><p>I might add a Tuesday one too but I've got classes starting over the next few weeks so that might change up every week.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>